1. Field
The following description relates to an environmental test chamber having a movable panel and a method of driving the same, and more particularly to an environmental test chamber having a movable panel, which can be used in a thermo-hygrostat, a thermostat, and a high temperature-low temperature tester, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an environmental test chamber is used on an apparatus such as a thermo-hygrostat, a thermostat, and a high temperature-low temperature tester. The interior of the environmental test chamber needs to be maintained at a predetermined temperature and humidity to form a test environment suitable for an object to be tested.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view schematically showing a chamber body of a conventional environmental test chamber. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional environmental test chamber 100 includes a chamber body 101, an air-conditioning unit 102, a temperature sensor 103 and a humidity sensor 104.
The chamber body 101 forms the external appearance of the environmental test chamber 100, and includes a test cavity 105 in which an object is disposed. The air-conditioning unit 102 is provided with a heater, an evaporator, a condenser, a compressor, an expansion valve, a reheating coil and a blower, etc. The air-conditioning unit 102 controls the temperature and humidity of the test cavity 105 by heating, cooling, humidifying and dehumidifying air of the test cavity 105. The temperature sensor 103 and the humidity sensor 104 detect the temperature and humidity of the test cavity 105.
The efficiency of controlling the temperature and humidity of the test cavity depends on the volume of the test cavity. That is, a small sized object such as optical components is preferred to be tested in a relative small test cavity, and a large sized object is preferred to be tested in a relative large test cavity. However, in a conventional environmental test chamber, the test cavity has a limited volume. This is because the conventional test cavity has fixed walls.
Accordingly, the conventional environmental test chamber needs to be manufactured in various sizes to satisfy requirements of different objects. In addition, if higher performance of the chamber is required, equipment installed in the chamber such as the heater, evaporator, condenser, compressor and expansion valve are replaced with other pieces of equipment which meet higher requirements.